disney_frozen_descendantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elsa
"I am not Evil, we are not Evil! And we are not our Parents!" ''- Elsa'' Elsa is the main protagonist of the fan made Disney Channel films[[Disney Frozen Descendants| Frozen Descendants]], Frozen Descendants 2 ''and Frozen Descendants 3 as well as the short series Frozen Descendants: Wicked World. She is the daughter of the Snow Queen, Iduna and formerly adopted by her maternal aunt Malefa, the troll snow Queen.. As a natural born leader, Elsa takes charge of carrying out her aunt's evil plan to steal Flora's magic wand and enjoys drawing, casting spells and using her ice magic (but only if needed). As the series progresses, Elsa lets go of much of her fears and goals, becoming in tune with her true self; thus she abandons the period of time of being evil, for the rest of her life of being good. With friendship and love, Elsa ended filling the hole in her heart that couldn't be satisfied through what her aunt had taught her. Background Information Personality In ''Frozen Descendants Elsa sneaky, smart, and sassy girl who is a natural born leader and skilled at artistic and creative things involving glitter and sparkles. She is artistic and has a knack for casting spells and creating structures using her ice magic, but only if needed. As the daughter of the Snow Queen, she wants to be like her mother and aunt: pure warm and cold. Yet whenever she tries to prove herself to her aunt, she often disappoints her instead. But she does enjoy coming up with sneaky plans and is the most feared at her previous school because of her reputation. She is fond of beautiful surroundings or anything sparkling and finds them to be icy and enchanting, but she does sometimes wonder about how life would be on the island. Despite this, she is not necessarily immoral; she is just misguided. Her "mean girl" facade is an act because she does not want to be seen as weak in her aunt's eyes; being one is the only way she is respected by Malefa, who never cared about her. Anna is the only person who still saw through Elsa's act (including herself), and saw her for who she was, a good person. She also tends to be overly-sarcastic and, according to Wicked World, has a strange love of puddles. Physical Appearance Elsa is described as a girl with platinum blonde hair with highlights of lighter shades of platinum blonde that is curly and straight and reaches a little bit above her waist line. She has icy blue eyes with tiny "flecks of brown". She mostly wears Icy bluish silver and shades of magenta and blue during the movie. At her coronation anniversary, she wears a long light blue with silver patterns dress that is extra long and regal looking on the back. Elsa had her hair tied down in a low bun. In Frozen Descendants 2, while in Auradon, her has Silver tips at the end and streaks. When she goes back to the Isle, she goes back to having no silver on her hair, only this time, straight and a tiny bit shorter. Towards the end of the movie, she has wavy hair. Also, in Frozen Descendants 3, her hair is a bit darker and with transparent silver and blue streaks. detail TBA Powers & Abilities Elsa was trained in dark forms of magic, courtesy of her aunt. Due to the Isle of the Lost negating magic inside the dome, Elsa only begins practising her new form of magic after leaving the island, and therefore is only skilled at basic magic. By Frozen Descendants: Wicked World however, it's noted by others that something bad almost always happens every time she uses her new magic despite being skilled in the film. At times whenever she is stressed or agitated, her eyes can glow blue with sparks of green. By Descendants 2, ''this is shown to be a latent indication of her growing powers as by the end she has awoken the ability to transform into an ice dragon. Elsa, being daughter of the Snow Queen, possess the following powers: * '''Magic:' Descended from her mother, Elsa has the ability to manipulate magic, which usually manifests as a green, blue or bluish silver energy glowing in her eyes which is one of her new powers. ** Spell Casting: Elsa has the ability to cast spells which she either creates or come from her mother's old Spell Book. ** Ice and Snow: '''Elsa has the ability to create structures out of ice and snow which she was born with and is an iconic symbol of who she is. ** '''Potion Making: Elsa (along with Mira, Zena) successfully made the friendship potion and place it inside a cookie, which was later given to Tefena. Subsequently, she made the counter potion in order to end the last one all by herself. She was able to create a Truth Potion, for Zena in the form of a sweet. ** Dragon Transformation:Elsa has the ability to transform into an icy dragon like her aunt, Malefa. This also counts as one of her new abilities. Aside from her magical powers Elsa also have the following abilities: * Art: One of Elsa's most notable talents. She's an avid lover of art and creativity, specially for fashion. She is seen doing multiple drawings throughout Frozen Descendants, Frozen Descendants: Wicked World and Frozen Descendants 2. * Driving: As seen in "Pair of Sneakers" and "Wild Rehearsal", Elsa is capable of driving cars. In Frozen Descendants 2, she learned to drive a scooter. * Swordsmanship:'' As seen in ''Frozen Descendants 2, Elsa is capable to withstand a sword fight with Lost Revenge's Crew. Appearances Frozen Descendants Elsa is first seen spray painting a brick city wall. Then, she and her friends wreak havoc across an area of the Isle of the Lost ("Rotten to the Core") After taking a lollipop from a child, her aunt Malefa arrives. She gives the news that the three have been chosen to attend Auradon Prep. She gives them a task to steal Flora's wand, and hands over her spell book to Elsa. When they arrive at Auradon Prep, they are welcomed by Flora and Anna, who made the decree that they be given a chance to live among them and knows along with Tefena what the VKs are in Auradon for, which Anna secretly disapproves. Azira, Anna and Tefena's best friend and the daughter of the Aladdin, is unwelcoming and rude. Elsa and Azira exchange awkward looks, before Azira takes Anna away. Elsa, Anna and Mira become roommates to a room Elsa finds "enchanting," and Mira secretly loves. At night, the three girls enter Zena and Tefena's dorm while the the pair are enjoying and almost forgetting what they are here for then Elsa tells that it is their one chance to prove their parents and her aunt that they are sneaky and can be mischievous. Then they went to the museum after knowing where the wand is being held. Elsa successfully puts the guard into a deep sleep, and they go look for the wand. They enter a room, which contains statues of their parents; Elsa stays behind, having a vision of her mother encouraging her to go through with the plan to steal the wand. ("Mischievous Like Me") They find the wand, but Zena accidentally sets off the alarm when trying to take the wand. They narrowly escape, thanks to Tefena reporting the alarm as a malfunction. The next day, they have school; Elsa aces Remedial Goodness as it's a easy what answer good guys would choose. Zena and Tefena are in the science game fair, and Mira is asked out by Lumi. Elsa befriends Floria, Florar's daughter, to get the wand; she plays on Floria's insecurities about being pretty by making her hair more beautiful. Gizera,the Genie's granddaughter, asks Elsa to change her hair to a cool style likes her; Elsa reluctantly agrees, since Gizera will pay $50 and Mira needs more material for sewing her outfits. Finding out the wand will be used in the coronation, Elsa hatches a plan to become Tefena's temporary new best friend to get close to the wand; only her friends and best friend get to stand up front. She begins baking a friendship spell into a batch of cookies; however, she finds that a tear of true sadness is the only ingredient missing. Gizera bothers her (other girls want Elsa to change their hair as well), and Elsa reveals that the parents on the Isle of the Lost never showed them anything like love before when Gizera remembers when her mother made her cookies whenever she was sad. Gizera cries for them; Elsa pretends to kindly wipe it away, flicking the tear into the cookie batter. The next day, Elsa uses psychology to trick Tefena into eating the cookie, by making him think she doesn't trust a treat offered by the child of a villain. To Elsa's surprise, the Friendship potion works a little too well, as Tefena breaks out into a song about her friendship for her and her friends after winning the Science game fair with Zena's help. Mira and Zena readily accepts her request to attend the coronation with her, but feels a bit sorry for Azira, who is shallow compared to her and chose Lumi (a manipulative traitor) as a rebound best friend. Elsa goes on an outing with Tefena to the Enchanted Lake, where they find they have some things in common, such as their parents thinking low of them, and the status of their parents; Tefena explains that while she has the "poster parents of goodness" and Elsa's aunt is Mistress of Mischief, they're not automatically like them as they get to choose who they get to be. She, Elsa, is then taken aback when Tefena tells her that she can see goodness when she looks into her eyes, not evil. While Tefena takes a splash in the lake, Elsa begins feeling conflicted since she's feeling genuine friendship with Tefena ("If Only"). When Tefena doesn't surface, Elsa attempts to save her despite not being able to swim well; Tefena saves her, albeit a bit confused. Elsa points out that there's a barrier around the Isle of the Lost, preventing swimming. When asked if Elsa best friends Tefena, she says that she doesn't know what it feels like to best friend someone that's not like her; Tefena says she might be able to teach her. Prior to Family Day, Elsa and her friends are allowed to video chat with their parents. Hearing her aunt's subtle message, Elsa decides that they're all goners if they don't succeed. Come Family Day, Elsa attends with her sister and friends and is introduced to Tefeti by Tefena as her new best friend; the experience is mutually uncomfortable for three of them. Playing a game of croquet prior to lunch, Elsa meets Azira's friend again, Gizera, who initially mistakes her for her mother in shock because of the look she was wearing. Tefena explains the situation, but Gizera is furious at the very memory of her mother, the Genie's daughter, needing to be raised by humans due to Malefa's curse. Feeling sorry for the misery her aunt caused, Elsa attempts to apologise, but is stopped by Lumi, who has never trusted Elsa or her two VK friends. After Mira knocks out Lumi with a sleeping potion, Elsa is left feeling hurt and confused more than ever; Tefena attempts comforting her prior to leaving to prep for the coronation the next day. Floria and Azira make fun of Elsa, who snaps back at them by undoing the makeover she gave Floria's hair; she threatens to do worse, telling her sister and friends she's looking forward to the coronation. The following day, she, her sister and two friends ride with Tefena in a carriage to the coronation. She eats a cupcake with the antidote to the friendship potion in it too early; however, she learns Tefena has been free of the spell since their first outing, thanks to the Enchanted Lake washing away the spell. Wondering if Tefena had been had been faking her friendship for her, Elsa is left happily surprised when she entrusts her friendship bracelet on her. This however, causes her to begin questioning if she should give up this happiness friendship has brought her, in order to fulfil her aunt's mischievous desires. During the coronation, Floria snatches the wand to give herself a makeover; however, the magic backfires and makes hole in the barrier surrounding the Isle of the Lost. Elsa takes the wand, and after encouragement from Tefena, decides to choose good again as it's brought her more happiness than mischief ever did and states the fact that she wants to live here in Auradon because it brings her happiness. Her friends agree, just as Malefa arrives to take the wand. With everyone but herself, her sister and her friends frozen in time by her aunt, Elsa finally stands up to Malefa, saying she's never considered what her niece's wanted. Using a spell, Elsa shrinks her aunt down to a small lizard, which is equal to the love in her heart. Flora unfreezes time, freeing everyone. Elsa shares moment with Anna and Tefena, while telling Flora not to be too hard on Floria since it was her fault for putting the ideas in her head. With her aunt locked up, Elsa decides to enjoy the after party with her sister and friends. Elsa dances with Anna to "Set It Off". She then narrates "You didn't think that was end of the story, did you?" while giving a smirk to the audience as her eyes glowed blue, magenta and green. Wicked World Elsa returns in the fan made short series Frozen Descendants: Wicked World, a spin off form the live-action film. In the series, Elsa continues to attend Auradon Prep and is trying her best to be a good person. However, her good intentions sometimes backfire, resulting in a lot of people sending online posts about her mishaps, promoting everyone to think she's still up to her old ways. In addition, she is shown to be somewhat more incompetent (or rather clumsy) with her magic. Her responsibilities add when another villain kid, Harriet Hook, accidentally escapes the island and befriends Anna into letting her join Auradon. Frozen Descendants 2 Six months later, Elsa is struggling with her new life in Auradon, despite gaining her newfound celebrity status. Though she continuously relies on magic to help with her issues, Elsa eventually gives in during one of her outings with Tefena and Anna, and runs back to the Isle of the Lost in tears. Upon returning, she has a young hair stylist and her's, Anna's and Mira's old friend, Gothina Gothel, who gets rid of the silver streaks in Elsa's hair. Her return is also noticed by Morana, who later relayed this to Elsa's former friend, Hadia. Anna, Tefena and the others later found her, but she refuses to come back with them, stating her rejection is for what was best for her and Auradon. However, after Tefena and Anna leave and prepare to head back, Anna is captured by Hadia, who then gives the group a choice: give her Flora's wand or Anna goes overboard. With a help from Zena' 3D printer, Elsa's group gives Hadia the fake wand and escapes back to Auradon with Anna. Later, during the Cotillion held on a ship, Elsa is shocked to see that Anna is with Hadia as her new best frieind, who she declares as her true best friend and announces that she will destroy the barrier on the Isle. After Floria unveils a stain glass display Anna commissioned to show her love for Elsa, who realises she loved her for who she was all along, and suspecting Hadia has given her a friendship potion, Elsa showss her love for Anna and hugs her and the rest of the core five tightly, breaking the spell. Infuriated, Hadia and Elsa take their fight in and over the water, where they use their magic to transform into a cecelia and an ice dragon respectively. After an intervention by Anna quelled the battle, Hadia swims back to the Isle, while Elsa and Anna reunite. Having finally come to terms with her new life in Auradon, and her relationship with Tefena is now renewed, Elsa later surrendered her spell book over to Flora. Elsa, Anna and Mira also requested that Gothina should be allowed to attend Auradon Prep. Frozen Descendants 3 TBA Gallery Trivia * TBA Discussions about Elsa